Does He Care Too Much?
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Ronnie Anne goes through what it's like to be pregnant, and married to Lincoln Loud. Drabble/One shot. Takes place in the same universe as "The Advice of a Sister" and "My Girl".


**A/N: Hey everyone! I have a cute little drabble for you guys while I work on the next chapter of** ** _Unexpected._** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pregnancy was supposed to be a wonderful thing. The feeling of having another person inside of you, who would eventually grow up to be just like you? It was amazing. What wasn't amazing? All of the things that come with it.

Backaches, nausea, swollen feet, clingy husbands.

The past few months hadn't been easy for Ronnie Anne. Her pregnancy started out fine, but this last trimester was a killer. It didn't help any that Lincoln was such a worry wart, either. He wouldn't let her pick up anything.

Ping

Ronnie Anne stared at the spoon that she had just dropped on the floor. Normally, picking it up wouldn't be a problem, but being almost nine months pregnant? It was hard.

Before she could squat down to get it, she saw Lincoln walking into the kitchen. He bent down as handed it to her.

"Here ya go, sweetie," he'd say.

"Thanks, but I could have gotten it, ya know."

"Of course, but it's hard on you, and the baby."

He'd wait on her hand and foot.

"Lincoln, you don't have to do this," she'd say as she watched him bring her a tray of food, and another blanket.

"I know, but I want to," he'd say. "The baby could come at any time, and I just want you to relax."

And would freak out at the slightest sign of pain.

Ronnie Anne walked into the kitchen, not watching where she was going. She felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. "Ouch!"

"Oh god, oh god," he'd shout. "The baby is coming!"

"No, no, relax," she would say. "I just hit my stomach on the counter, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

She knew he meant well, but she was worried about him.

She noticed that he'd hold her closer at night, like she was going to drift away.

"Lincoln," she'd whisper. "Lincoln!"

He woke up, a bit dazed. "What is it? Oh no is the baby coming?!"

"No, no, the baby is fine," she'd say. "I just have to pee, and you were holding me too tight."

He released his grip. "Oh, sorry sweetie."

But even with all of his freak outs, he had his good times too.

She loved it when he gave her foot and back massages.

"A little to the left…now the right…oh, you got it."

"Is that better?", he'd ask as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Much," she'd say, as she closed her eyes and let him have it at her body. "My feet next?"

And the times when he'd lay on her belly, trying to see if the baby would kick him off.

"She's not gonna do it," she'd tell him. "She's been quiet today."

"I'll make her move," he'd say. He took is hand and poked her belly a few times. "How about now?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Come on, baby, move for your daddy"

It was like she heard him, because just then he felt a small kick on his face.

He smiled. "That's my girl!"

Sometimes he talked to it too. She thought it was weird, but it was cute when he did it.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy," he would say as he laid on her belly.

She laughed. "I'm sure she knows by now," she would say. "You say that every time."

"Because I want her to know how excited I am to meet her," he would say. "Isn't that right, baby?"

He was so silly, but that's why she married him. She knew that, in a few weeks both of their lives would change. It would be hard, but she honestly wouldn't want anyone else by her side. Or have anyone else be the father of her child.

She always looked forward to going to bed. Not just because being pregnant was exhausting, but because she loved feeling Lincoln's heat on her back.

"Why do you worry about me so much?", she'd ask.

"Because I want to make sure you're okay," he'd say. "I care about you both so much, and I don't want anything to happen."

"I know, and that's sweet and all, but I'd like some space every now and then okay?"

"Oh okay...I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I know that's just how you are," she'd say. "You're nurturing, and that's how I know you'll be a great father to our child."

"Aw, you really think so?"

"I know so," she'd say. "Now let's get some sleep before I have to pee again."

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her, making sure to caress her belly. "Good night, Ronnie, good night, baby."

She put her hands on top of his, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm thinking of making these part of a series, as all of my Ronniecoln one shots take place in the same universe. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
